The FanFic Critic's Severe Punishment
by xXx.The Black Knight.xXx
Summary: An alternate version of Episode 192 with no actual fanfiction review by Susan. Susan feels the need to punish the FanFic Critic even further for her "mention" of suicide in Episode 191. Will she go too far? *WARNING* Contains a very severe spanking and later adult themes(minor). Hinted Susan/FFC


**Hey kiddies! I just caught up with watching FFC's latest episodes along with her Halloween special. I do like the darker route she is taking with Susan! So, this fic here will be an "alternate" version of what happened in Episode 192. Yes, it's another spank fic! This time, FFC will get the bum thrashing! Enjoy!**

* * *

The FanFic Critic fell to the floor. She was too weak to even stand. She was still conscious, which was very unfortunate for her. Susan, who was still in a blind rage, had "plans" for her cousin. She approached the trembling Critic to see if she was still awake. She could tell that she was even though the FanFic Critic was face down.

"Your lesson is far from over, my dear," Susan growled. She roughly turned the Critic onto her back. The FanFic Critic couldn't even resist. She was like a giant rag doll being tossed around. Susan eyed her for a moment, thinking of what she would use on her cousin. Her eyes travelled down to the Critic's pants.

_Those and her undergarments will go. No doubt atoll._

Susan looked around the room for an implement to administer the strokes. She wanted to make a "lasting" impression. When she spotted the solid and sturdy metal ruler, she allowed a small smirk to form on her face.

_That will do._

Susan fetched the ruler and approached the FanFic Critic. She knelt down and placed the ruler at her side. She then began to undo the Critic's slacks.

"What...are you doing?" The FanFic Critic asked weakly. She winced when Susan yanked the article of clothing off entirely.

"I am preparing you for your spanking," Susan answered calmly with a hint of rage in her voice. She then grabbed at the Critic's panties and started to tug them off. The FanFic Critic was mortified. If she wasn't so weak and helpless from being shot with the phaser, she would be trying to get away at this point.

"...please don't...do this...I don't remember what...I did in that damn...episode...I was drunk and-"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE," Susan snarled as she grabbed a blanket and pillow from the Critic's bed. She placed the blanket in a clump next to the FanFic Critic. This would be used as support for the Critic's hips. Susan roughly flipped the Critic onto her stomach. She took the time to rearrange her cousin so her butt was propped up on the blanket. Susan then slipped the pillow under the Critic's head. Even in a rage, she still wanted her cousin to be somewhat comfortable. Susan grabbed the ruler and brought it up against the FanFic Critic's bum to take aim. She was going to be focusing on the lower regions of the butt. Being someone who was spanked like this as a child up to adulthood by her parents, Susan knew this would be the most effective spot.

"Susan..." The FanFic Critic pleaded weakly.

"Didn't I tell you earlier to shut up?" Susan snapped. She then brought the ruler down hard upon her cousin's rump. The FanFic Critic whimpered and hissed in pain as Susan mercilessly administered the blows. It was bad enough that she had been shot repeatedly with a stun gun for the purpose of pain. This, though, was making things a lot worse.

"Please, Susan...! Stop!" The Critic begged. Susan brought the ruler down even harder after this plea, despite the clarity of how red and bruised the FanFic Critic's buttocks was becoming.

"Stop?" Susan asked softly, "Just like I had asked you to stop reviewing awful fanfics? Just like I had asked you to stop committing suicide?"

"I DIDN'T COMMIT SUICIDE!" The Critic bellowed in a mixture of frustration and agony.

"YOU _THOUGHT _ABOUT IT! THAT'S ENOUGH TO JUSTIFY THIS!" Susan bellowed back, hitting her cousin even harder now. The pain was beginning to become too much for the FanFic Critic. Her body alone was radiating in it because of the shots from the phaser. When the blows became too much, the FanFic Critic blacked out...

* * *

Susan immediately stopped administering the ruler when the Critic became unresponsive. Her anger immediately morphed into concern and panic. She dropped the ruler and grabbed the Critic by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Wake up!" She cried but got no response. Susan slowly looked over the Critic's blistered and bruised buttocks. She carefully turned the FanFic Critic onto her back, quickly grabbing the blanket that was used to prop up her cousin's butt and draping it over the FanFic Critic's genitals. When she turned her attention to her cousin's face, she saw that it was wet with tears. She also noticed that the Critic's breathing was very weak. Her panic began to increase. She got up and looked around the room. She saw the FanFic Critic's DS on the bureau. She grabbed it, opened it up, and pressed the button the Critic had installed to summon her gamer friend, XArchangelAssassinX. In a matter of seconds, XArchangelAssassinX entered the room in confusion.

"How did I end up here?" She then noticed Susan looking in a state of panic. She looked down and gasped when she saw the FanFic Critic half naked on the floor. She stared at Susan in disbelief before looking at the discarded black slacks and panties on the ground beside Susan's feet.

"What happened? Did someone attack her?" XArcangelAssassinX asked as she bolted over to her unconscious friend. Susan didn't answer her. She only watched in silence as XArcangelAssassinX got on the floor to check the FanFic Critic's pulse. She then looked up at Susan, her expression full of unasked questions. It slowly dawned on XArcangelAssassinX that Susan had something to do with this.

"What did you do to her?"

"..."

"Susan, so help me, I will shoot you in the head like you had done to me if you do not answer!" Susan bit her lip and looked away.

"...I shot her with the phaser and then I...spanked her with that metal ruler beside you..."

XArcangelAssassinX's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?"

"She...she needed to be punished...for making thoughts of wanting to kill herself..." Susan said weakly, her own words were scaring her, as she knew that she had overreacted severely. XArcangelAssassinX tore the blanket off of the Critic's hips, causing both her and Susan to avert their eyes. She the carefully turned the Critic over just enough to get a look at the damage done. She quickly got the Critic back in her original position and turned her head in the opposite direction of her unconscious friend. Susan looked at her sheepishly before staring back down at the Critic.

"...I-I lost my temper..."

"You think?" XArcangelAssassinX snapped, shooting Susan a terrifying glare.

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"You'll have to tell her that when she wakes up! And, seeing she looks pretty damn out of it, who knows how long that's going to be! Susan, you need to control your temper! If you keep this up, you will _lose_ your cousin! Do you understand?" Susan, on the brink of tears, nodded quickly. XArcangelAssassinX's gaze soften slightly.

"Good. Now, help me get her underwear and pants back on."

"No, keep them off. I need to make amends for what I did," Susan said weakly. After a moment of thought, XArcangelAssassinX nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's get her on the bed..."

* * *

The FanFic Critic finally woke up after four hours of being out of it. One of the things that helped wake her was the soothing sensation of gentle hands rubbing her butt cheeks. Her butt was still soar but not as soar as it could be. She groaned, in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"How are you feeling?"

The voice she heard made her jump. One of the hands began to rub her lower back gently.

"It's okay. I am not going to hurt you."

The FanFic Critic, despite being scared and tense, did believe Susan. She allowed herself to relax slightly.

"...I am sorry for hurting you. I...overreacted."

"...you think...?" The Critic spat weakly. Susan flinched at her tone. She didn't blame her for being angry.

"I know you are mad. I don't blame you atoll. I can understand if you never forgive me for this..." Susan trailed off sadly. The FanFic Critic sighed.

"...I already have forgiven you..." Susan paused from her "butt massage" and stared at her cousin in shock.

"Why?"

"Well, I had made the same mistake you had once...I overreacted to something...you know what I am referring to..." Susan frowned. Of course the Critic was going to bring up _that_ incident again, "...don't try to argue, Sue. Getting shot with a stun gun and then severely spanked with a ruler is nothing compared to having your neck sliced open."

"...you have a point..."

The FanFic Critic grinned slightly. Even though Susan couldn't see the grin, she could sense it and smiled back.

"We have one very dysfunctional relationship..." She muttered. The Critic weakly chuckled.

"You could say that again."

The End

* * *

**I may make a sequel to this where Susan "massages" FFC in "other" areas. I may even have FFC "spank" her after she's recovered some... *wink* *instant boner* Heh, maybe I am sick...aw, who cares!**


End file.
